Big Brother 7: Sweet Sabotage
"Due to returning to the same setting every day for work, this game depends heavily on your social status and your relationships with your coworkers-to-be. As different things happen in the game, keeping your workplace's view on you as positive as possible is important!" - VioletValkyrie, BB7 ---- Big Brother 7: Sweet Sabotage is the seventh installment in the PokéBeach Big Brother series. It is a season with a goal of re-inviting promising new players from Big Brother 6: Training & Tributes, and twisting the standard formula these players are used to, to create a new experience. The game began on October 27th, 2019, and wrapped up on February 7th, 2020, with Ephemera beating out EurekaTingz in a 5-2 vote. Pre-Release Information BB7 is the first game in the series to contain information about the series being leaked gradually before release, instead of a forum post detailing all of the game at once. On June 20th, the existence of the game was officially announced in the Incorrect Quotes blog, along with the confirmation of being hosted by VioletValkyrie. This was followed by an announcement the following day featuring the wiki page, but lacking a subtitle, the only information being announced was the pink colour scheme of the game's visuals. On September 28th, the game's subtitle was announced as Sweet Sabotage, with the promise of more information coming soon, and an October 2019 start date. On September 30th, the game was announced to be finished production and ready for release, along with the information that "The PoV is incredibly important because it's the best comp.", something seen by the community as "trying to make competitions more important is the most Violet thing a host could do" On October 3rd, it was revealed that "In BB7, not only will you have to play well, but you'll have to make sure everyone loves you too!", placing an emphasis on punishment from "playing dirty", leaving potential houseguests curious how this may change the core methods of elimination and backstabbing the game has been known for. On October 27th, the game had finally begun with a cast of twelve houseguests. Twists and Mechanics * Reputation * End of Week * The Exile * Veto Menu * Jury Comeback * Showdown for Supremacy Advantages * The Blood Veto * The King's Crown Returning Competitions Forum Games * Popularity Contest Flash Games * Crazy Taxi * Tetris * Flappy Bird * T-Rex Game * Poom! * Avoider * Box Tower * Winterbells * Run 3 * Space Invaders * 2048 New Competitions Flash Games * Ultimate Bullseye II * Solipskier * zBall 2 * Jojo Frog * Clockwork Cat * Hot Air Bloon * Dodge * Card Toss * WASD * Ice Cream Machine Houseguests Game History Trivia * BB7 is the first game in series chronology to feature a returning host that isn't Lorde, this time being Violet. ** This makes Violet one of only two hosts to host more than one game, after her debut in BB4. * BB7 is the first game to be publicly announced off-site before the start of the season. This allowed for the game's first twist, the Exile. * Despite being tied with BB5 for the smallest cast in the series, BB7 ran longer than any season before it, with 11 weeks total. * BB7 is also the first season in which there were no unplanned exits, meaning no houseguests walked for any reason, or were expelled. Category:Games Category:BB7